


entangled

by polkadottedmars



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M, Soul Mates AU, pre-dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkadottedmars/pseuds/polkadottedmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Nancy Drew Yuletide 2015, prompt: Nancy and Ned in a soulmate AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	entangled

Nancy’s heard the story hundreds of times. When she was younger, she curled up to her father and asked him to tell it to her every time he tucked her in at night. She traced the tattoo on his wrist as he recalled the night he met her mother.

Hannah tucked her in most nights, though, and Nancy started paying closer attention to her father’s words, memorizing them for the nights he was away. She repeated them to Hannah, the housekeeper smiling and saying _ooo_ and _ahhh_ when Nancy paused expectedly.

She repeated her father’s words, not missing a single detail of the moment her father knew her mother was the one.

_The one._

As much as she loved hearing her parents’ story, she was never able to imagine herself in their shoes. The idea that she’d one day meet her soul mate—a man pre-destined for her—was as intangible as the sparse memories she had of her mother.

While Bess went on dates—determined to have fun before meeting her mate—and George went on a few—determined to keep her cousin’s nagging at a minimum, Nancy avoided them at all costs.

As far as she was concerned, mysteries were her soul mate, and if there really was someone whose soul was entangled with hers, she felt sorry for him. For the longest time, she checked her wrist every time she met someone new, afraid the swirling blurred mark on her wrist would take form and reveal who she was meant to be with.

But then she met Ned.

She felt it even before she realized he was moving her car safely away from the flames and not stealing it. Before he helped her with the case. Before he did everything he could to help Honey and her family.

He felt familiar, his presence comforting.

For the first time, she found herself checking her wrist, not in fear, but in hope. The disappointment she felt at seeing the unchanged mark was worse than anything she could remember ever feeling.

They became friends, and she started rubbing her wrist every time he was close by, willing the tattoo to form. But it never did, and she resigned herself to knowing they could only ever be friends.

Bess always encouraged her to date, but once Ned became a fixture in Nancy’s life, Bess started insisting more. Nancy didn’t see the point, though—they weren’t meant for each other, no matter how she strongly felt about him. She refused to waste his time when he could be looking for his other half.

Nancy wasn’t stupid; she knew how Ned felt. She knew he only resisted asking her out on a date because of Bess’ warning to take it slow—advice Nancy was sure Bess didn’t intend him to take quite so literally. She also knew her presence was holding Ned back. As long as she was in his life, he’d never try and find his soul mate.

She tried to say goodbye. But the words died on her lips every time he flashed her that grin that made her knees go weak. It was easy to pretend their friendship wasn’t such a bad idea every time he listened intently as she talked about a case and he offered up advice and encouragement.

And she forgot all about the not-yet-permanent marks on both their wrists with every chaste touch that burned a permanent memory of him into her skin, her soul.

She tried, she really did, when he finally asked her on a date. He avoided using the dreaded ‘d’ word, but, oh, she knew what he was really asking. She knew celebrating the end of her latest case was just a cover for what they’d both been aching for the past year.

Nancy meant to say no, but her mouth had other plans, and she couldn’t take it back. No, she couldn’t take it back, not after that yes earned her the biggest smile she’s ever seen.

A game of make-believe.

She’s sitting in front of her vanity, staring into the mirror. Ned will pick her up any minute now, and the only way she’ll make it through the night is if she pretends this is all a game of make-believe.

So she does. Ned arrives exactly on time, flowers in his hands, and she pretends they’re her reward for catching the counterfeiting duo from her last case. The sight of him dressed up for her has her at a loss for words, but he has no problem telling her how nice she looks.

Bess helped her pick out the dress and shoes, and even did her make-up, but Nancy never found the words to explain what the night was really about. Instead she told her friend it was for an undercover case, and that’s the tale she tells herself, hoping she’ll believe her own lie, as Ned places a gentle hand on her elbow to lead her to his car.

It’s not real. _It can’t be real_.

If it’s real, and he’s holding open doors for her and pulling out the restaurant chair for her not just because of his manners but because this is an honest to goodness date, then she’s just setting them both up for disappointment.

Him when he realizes she’s not what he needs. And her when she has to watch him find love elsewhere.

She’s distracted during the whole dinner, and he’s able to easily grab the check before she has a chance to suggest they split it. He asks her if she’d like to take a walk by the river. It’s the perfect romantic ending to the perfect date, which is exactly why Nancy should ask to go home instead.

But she doesn’t. They walk along the river, hands intertwined, hearts racing.

 _This is real_.

She can’t deny how right it feels to be this close to him. How the lingering scent of his aftershave makes her feel more at home than the smell of Hannah’s double chocolate cookies right out of the oven. How she would give up everything to make this moment last forever.

It’s that thought that causes her to stumble.

Ned steadies her, a hand on each of her hips, before she has a chance to fall. “Nan?” he asks. “Are you okay?”

Nancy breaks free from him, sitting down on a nearby bench. “No,” she answers honestly. “Why did you ask me out?”

He joins her on the bench. “Why _wouldn’t_ I?” he asks, as if there’s no reason not to pursue her.

“I’m not your soul mate,” Nancy says simply. “We’re not supposed to be together.”

Ned dismisses her reasoning. “I don’t believe in that. At least not the way everyone else describes it.”

“How can you say that? The proof is right there on your wrist!”

“This,” he says, jabbing a finger at his blurred mark. “Means nothing compared to how I feel about you.”

“Ned—”

“—No,” he cuts her off. “I need you to know this. I need you to understand. When I met you, everything changed. It was like I was finally seeing the world in color. You’re unlike anyone I’ve ever met.”

“I feel it too,” Nancy says softly. “But the right girl is out there for you. And she won’t get distracted by cases or chase after suspects and get kidnapped. I’m not enough for you.”

“Damn it, Nancy,” Ned says angrily. “Do you really think that? You’re it for me. I don’t care who this stupid mark says is my other half. You’re the one I want—the only one I’ll ever want. You’re the one I’ve fallen in love with.” His demeanor calms with the admission. “I love you.”

She gasps and responds with the words she’s resisted saying, the words she’s denied for far too long. “I love you too, Ned.”

“Thank God,” he says as he gently cups her face. “I can’t deny this anymore, Nan. Please don’t end this before it even starts.”

“I—I won’t.”

Ned wipes away the tears that begin falling freely from her face. “I love you,” he says as he brushes his lips against her forehead. He repeats himself, moving to kiss each of her cheeks before finally reaching her lips.

“I love you too,” she says, meeting him halfway.

The kiss is better than she ever dreamed it would be—and now that she finally admitted how she feels, she can admit that she’s dreamed about it, about him. It’s been so long, she can’t remember a time when Ned didn’t occupy her every thought as she slept.

“My other half,” Ned murmurs, stealing another kiss.

“What do we do now?” Nancy asks.

“We start by forgetting all about these,” he says, reaching for her wrist. “I’ll tattoo your name on my other wrist if I have t—”

“What?” She follows his gaze.

“That’s my jersey number,” Ned says happily. “I knew it!”

Nancy stares at the 23 marking her skin a moment longer and then pulls Ned’s hand towards her, turning it to see his wrist. A miniature magnifying glass adorns it. “We’re—we’re soul mates. _Soul mates_ ,” she says in disbelief.

“I didn’t doubt it for a second,” Ned replies confidently. He winks teasingly. “But it is a relief to know some guy won’t be coming around trying to claim you.”

“I’m yours,” Nancy says softly, a smile growing. “And you’re mine. It’s official now.” She pulls him closer, initiating their next round of kisses.

She asks her father about it later, after Ned drops her back off and she tells both Hannah and her father about how Ned is the one.

_The one._

Hannah retires to bed after congratulating her, leaving Nancy and her father alone.

“But why didn’t it happen when we met? Is it—is it a mistake?” she asks timidly.

“Oh, Nancy,” Carson says. “It was never supposed to be as easy as making eye contact with a person.”

“But the story,” Nancy protests. “You said you knew right away.”

Carson nods. “I did. I never mentioned our marks, though, did I?” He absentmindedly rubs his wrist. “I felt that connection to her right away.”

“I don’t get it,” Nancy says. It’s not a feeling she enjoys. She’s used to being able to figure everything out. But this is one mystery she can’t wrap her head around.

“Love is hard,” Carson answers, sighing. “Even between soul mates. Just because we all have one, doesn’t mean we always end up them.”

“Hannah,” Nancy says simply.

Carson nods. “I don’t know the whole story, that’s Hannah’s business. If she wants to tell you, she will. But I know she met him.”

“Then why didn’t her mark form?” She only asked the housekeeper about it once, when she was little.

“Because my fate was to come here to you,” was her answer—one Nancy never questioned.

“These marks, honey, aren’t the sign you’ve met that person. That connection you felt? That was the sign. Our marks just show the rest of the world our choice.”

“So I did choose Ned?”

“You chose to love him. You chose not to walk away.” Carson shrugs. “I guess it’s all semantics. Your mother was the romantic. I wish she was here to talk this through with you. She’d do a much better job.”

“Me too,” Nancy says softly. “And I may have chosen not to walk away, but I didn’t choose to love him.”

Loving him came naturally to her. There was never a choice. Not with how he treated her, respected her…loved her.

She found her home in him. And she never wants to leave.


End file.
